Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to the field of Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS). In one aspect, the present invention relates to MEMS inertial sensor devices and methods for operating same.
Description of the Related Art
Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems technology is increasingly used to integrate mechanical elements, sensors, actuators, and electronics onto very small mechanical structures using conventional batch semiconductor processing techniques. For example, inertial sensors may be formed with MEMS devices on an integrated circuit wafer substrate to form various applications, such as a MEMS gyroscope that is used to detect an angular velocity. However, conventional MEMS gyroscopes have performance limitations that result from various design and manufacturing imperfections.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved MEMS gyroscope apparatus, system and method of operations that addresses various problems in the art where various limitations and disadvantages of conventional solutions and technologies will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow, though it should be understood that this description of the related art section is not intended to serve as an admission that the described subject matter is prior art.